


Can't I do both?

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough finally seduces the Doctor, but there's a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't I do both?

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” The Doctor said as Turlough brushed against him in the TARDIS corridor.

Turlough smirked. “Maybe I am.”

“Ah,” The Doctor said sounding momentarily bemused. “Are you sure you want me?”

Turlough chuckled lightly. “Have you looked in the mirror Doctor, who wouldn’t?”

The Doctor briefly looked around the stark white corridor, empty of course. 

Suddenly the Doctor took Turlough by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, pressing his lips hungrily into Turlough’s. The Doctor tasted of ozone and honey, the intensity of it was jarring. Turlough pulled away and gasped: “-Doctor!”

“You see Turlough,” The Doctor whispered in his ear. “I’m not sexual but if you are offering, I will take it and I’m not the most gentle of lovers.”

“I don’t want gentle,” Turlough scoffed. “I want this.”

He moved his hand to the Doctor’s groin and grasped the hardening bugle firmly. The Doctor slapped his hand away.

“You can’t, not unless I say so,” The Doctor said. 

“So why aren’t you letting me go then?” Turlough whined.

 

“Because,” The Doctor said. “You need to be taught a few manners and prove I’m not wasting my time.”

He pushed downwards on Turlough’s shoulders and the Trion sank to his knees. The Doctor un buttoned his trousers and Turlough took the Doctor’s pink and red cock in his mouth. It tasted musky and also of ozone. The Doctor kept one hand on the back of Turlough’s head, twining through Turlough’s ginger hair. He made a few grunts and groans that signaled his approval. 

‘EXPLAIN TO ME BOY, HOW THIS IS KILLING THE DOCTOR!’ The Black Guardian thundered in Turlough’s head.

‘I’m luring him into a false sense of security.” Turlough replied mentally. 

‘YOU ARE FELLATING HIM, NOT KILLING HIM!’ The Black Guardian yelled. 

‘Can’t I do both?’ Turlough replied.


End file.
